


All We Ever Do Is Say Goodbye

by bisexualoftheblade, Crystalinastar, DesertLily, marchioness_king, meterokinesis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers to Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Gen, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Resurrection, Social Media, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualoftheblade/pseuds/bisexualoftheblade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalinastar/pseuds/Crystalinastar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchioness_king/pseuds/marchioness_king, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meterokinesis/pseuds/meterokinesis
Summary: Tim Drake loves Stephanie Brown. Stephanie Brown loves Tim Drake. If only either of them knew how to admit it without resorting to extremities.Tim Drake’s Tumblr - 06/29/2020"emotions are now illegal. instead we play mario kart and scream internally"
Relationships: Bizarro/Happiness, Implied Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Koriand'r, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Original Character, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: The GUG Cinematic Universe





	All We Ever Do Is Say Goodbye

**Koriand’r’s Tumblr - 06/25/2020**

It is always something, right before leaving again.

_(#the stars are so lovely) (#i can’t wait to see them)_

**barbara-gordonewithyou**

have fun kori! i would tell you to keep steph safe but i know how the job goes. try not to blow up excessive things

I will do my best, but the explosions are so lovely!

_(#i will try to keep it to a minimum) (#even if i have to confiscate the flamethrower) (#barbara gordon)_

**Ship’s Log - 06/25/2020**

DESIGNATION: Starfire [Koriand’r, Kory Anders]

SUMMARY: Takeoff

NOTES: Takeoff protocols went as expected. It still handles space well. Hopefully Jay and Roy run out of material to sing quickly, and neither Artemis nor Bizarro convince me to let them fly the ship.

  
**Journal Entry - 06/25/2020**

I still can’t believe I finally made it. Not just space that is. I made it here. I’m finally happy, I think? I have a new family with The Outlaws and we’re doing good in the world. I’m no longer Stephanie Brown, Cluemaster’s rebel daughter, I’m Stephanie Brown, Outlaw and Hero. It’s just, Tim wasn’t here, and I guess I thought I would spend the rest of my life with him, ya know? Whatever. It doesn’t matter now. He has far more important things to deal with than the broken girl flying to space. I hope they’re all okay back home. Identity reveals fuck everything up. I just wish, god I wish I could have done more. Damn it, I should have found someone to keep an eye on Tim. He is going to work himself into exhaustion. Actually, it’s probably good I didn’t do that. He would have been so angry at me. At least the stars are pretty? God, I could spend the rest of my life up here, just floating in the abyss, no anger, no fear, just the delicate glow of the stars.

#####  DAILY LOG - 06/25/2020

**[BEGIN TRANSCRIPT]**

This is Tim Drake, current Red Robin, with the daily log from June 25, 2020. Wait- I’m the only one who ever listens to these. I’m pretty sure Bruce doesn’t even remember assigning them to me. [unintelligible shuffling]. What up, it’s ya boy Timmy D comin’ at you live from the Batcave. The weather today was nice, or at least that’s what the Caveputer says. I haven’t left the house since Brad exposed us. I got Mary from H.R. to hurry through an investigation and release a statement, and aside from some Batmite interference, it seems to have blown over. I think it helped that I got a ton of “batnipple” asks around the same time, so I think that helped to drown out any accusations. A few anons called me on it, but it’s Tumblr so it doesn’t matter. Brad hasn’t been seen since. He hasn’t contacted me either. I keep going over our messages and—never mind. That’s not important. The Outlaws left for space today. Jason’s a little pissed because I stole their jacket, but they also didn’t come to BatBurger to pick it up, even though I was waiting for them, so I think it’s fair. I also sent Steph an apology. I…I fucked up. Really badly. She didn’t exactly say she’d forgive me, but we’re supposed to meet up when she gets back and go for coffee. I’m so tired of us fighting. I mean, I know it’s partially my fault. But how was I supposed to act? My ex-turned-best-friend tells me she still loves me, not even a month after I break up with Conner. And it wasn’t like we were great together in the first place. I had to keep secrets and she hated that. She wanted to be a hero with no supervision and I hated that. And then she started training to be Robin and stopped talking to me… I think that’s the loneliest I’ve ever been. It was one thing that I’d lost Robin and been forced into boarding school again, but then my girlfriend, the one person who was supposed to stick with me, ghosts me. It was the kind of lonely that sits in your chest like your heart is made of ice—like Mr. Freeze opened my chest cavity up and froze my heart and lungs and ribs. And when I finally see her again, it’s because she started a gang war. And then died. Well, not really. But as far as I knew she was dead.

Ok, I’m gonna say something I’ve never told anyone before. Here goes. I didn’t cry when Bruce told me she was dead. It’s not like I wasn’t sad—it was the worst night of my life. I think Maurice said it was denial? It wasn’t until three months later, when I saw someone wearing this purple hoodie that I finally did it. I broke down on the side of the street and I think the Gazette got photos. They’re probably out there somewhere—I should take them down. Can’t let the world know I have emotions, right? Not the time Tim, focus. Bruce is freaking out about the reveal. I’m working really hard to keep everything under control. Current suggestion is to discredit Brad’s statements by changing his DNA test results to make it look like he’s not Bruce’s kid. Jason’s against that, but they’re legally dead. They won’t be the one who loses their future if they find out. I mean, what if they take Damian and I away from Bruce? It’s not like we’ll be able to live with Dick or Alfred, they’re accessories. And that’s if we don’t go to juvie. Just—just give me a second. [shuffling, some heavy breathing.] Okay, I’m back. I need to stay calm. I’m going to fix this. I have to. Anyway, status report. Right. Bruce has been on the phone for most of the day. We had to hand in our civilian phones for evidence. Commissioner Gordon says we’ll get them back soon. Fuck, Damian’s freaking out; he thinks they’ll make him go back to Talia. I have to go. This is Tim, signing off.

**[END TRANSCRIPT]**

**Ship’s Log - 06/25/2020**

DESIGNATION: Starfire [Koriand’r, Kory Anders]

SUMMARY: Post-landing check

NOTES: Artemis, Roy, and myself looked over the systems and structure. Everything seems to be in working order.

#####  **Koriand’r’s Tumblr - 06/26/2020**

It’s always so strange to see the constellations, unaligned.

_(#you remind me of a red giant) (#except you’re not dying; you thrive)_

#####  **Stephanie Brown’s Tumblr - 06/26/2020**

you know, i didn’t realize just how beautiful the stars are up close. i could spend the rest of my life here

#####  **Journal Entry - 06/26/2020**

This is actually a lot more fun than I thought it would be? I mean at the very least I’m glad I finally get more bonding time with Jason. They’re a bit of an asshole sometimes but I missed them, ya know? Plus, there is that cute little lead strategist with the aliens who has been giving me lots of flirty glances. And you know what? I deserve a rebound, and fuck it, it’s pride month, I’m gonna hook up with some cute alien chick. Well, I will after the mission. That’s a tad bit more important. I wish Tim were here though. He always knew the best ways to flirt and, damn it, why am I thinking about Tim again? I'm supposed to be having a fun mission with my new team and a meaningless rebound, not pining after an ex who has told me time and time again how much he does not want me. Okay deep breaths Steph you know the drill: four seconds in, two seconds hold, four seconds out, two seconds hold. Good. Now get a goddamn grip on yourself, stop freaking out about a boy, and save the world. No biggie right? ...Right

#####  **DAILY LOG- 06/26/2020**

**[BEGIN TRANSCRIPT]**

This is Tim Drake, current Red Robin. It’s nearing 2300 hours on June 26, 2020 in Gotham. It’s the anniversary of Thomas and Martha Wayne’s death. Bruce has been sad all day, the way he always is on the anniversary. I think he’s in his office looking at some of his old childhood stuff. Alfred asked us not to bother him, like we ever would. I’ve taken over cave duties again. I’m almost done with refiling the whole system to make it more accessible. Pam—I mean, Dr. Isley—went off on him yesterday after I finished the log. He still hasn’t responded. I’m trying not to take it personally, but how can I not? Obviously it’s my fault. I’m the one who put our identities in jeopardy by texting Brad. I’m the one who can’t regulate his emotions the way everyone else apparently can. I don’t know why he keeps me around. [muffled sobs, sniffling] It’s not important. He’ll respond eventually. He has to. Right? No updates on Wally’s condition. He’s still comatose, no intel on when he’ll be back. I convinced Bruce to pay for his treatment in full. Hopefully that’s enough to make amends. I mean, Brad was right. Dick and I are responsible. If he wakes up, I don’t know if he’ll be able to forgive us. I think that’s it for today. I hope it is, at least. This is Tim, signing off.

**[END TRANSCRIPT]**

**Child: Exists**

**Bruce and Pam:**

**Ship’s Log - 06/27/2020**

DESIGNATION: Starfire [Koriand’r, Kory Anders]

SUMMARY: Loose screws on the ship’s exterior

NOTES: This is not unusual for entry and reentry. I am surprised we didn’t catch them on the initial check. It was Bizarro who noticed them, thank X’Hal for his eyes. The ship should be fine to fly when we’re done here, but periodic checks for the duration would not be amiss.

#####  **DAILY LOG - 06/27/2020**

**[BEGIN TRANSCRIPT]**

This is Tim Drake, AKA Red Robin, recording from Gotham. Bruce finally responded in the group chat. Well, he messaged us to say hi. No word on what he thinks of Pam. He also confirmed that Cass is his favorite. That wasn’t a surprise, she’s mine too. It looks like Jay and I are competing for least favorite. I think I’m winning. Pam threatened to take over the Justice League, which is technically a security threat so I guess it should go in here. I said it wasn’t such a good idea, but I don’t think anyone listened. They usually don’t. It turns out Bruce has been in the groupchat the whole time and none of us knew. Which was less than ideal. I think all I’ve done is have panic attacks, so at least he can’t ground me. Radio silence on Brad’s end. Wally is still in a coma. Outlaws are in space, and Jason says that it’s really nice. I think the last time I went was with my team, a few months ago. Conner put me on his shoulders and Bart told us space facts and it was so nice. I haven’t spoken to Conner since our breakup. He hasn’t tried to contact me either. Um, I don’t think I can talk about this right now. [shuffling]

**[END TRANSCRIPT]**

#####  **DAILY LOG - 06/28/2020**

**[BEGIN TRANSCRIPT]**

Tim Drake. Red Robin. Gotham, June 28. You know the drill by now. Or rather, I know the drill. I’m still pretty sure I’m the only one who listens to these. Today we all got way too in our feelings. Jason had an existential crisis over whether they were a good person or not. It took everything in me to not say “mood.” Haha, funny joke, Tim! Can’t let them know I’m actually the scum of the Earth and don’t deserve to be a hero, right? Right. Dinah added Emiko Queen to the group chat and Bruce and Pam both tried to adopt her. I wish I was joking. Emiko, understandably, wasn’t interested. I love the Sirens and B, but… Actually I’m not going to finish that. I’m so lucky to have them, you know? If I had never become Robin… well, I wouldn’t be who I am today. But is that so bad? It’s not like they’d be worse off. Mom and Dad, or at least Dad, would still be alive. Bruce could still have a family. They’d be fine if they’d never met me. But they have. Okay, Tim, stop being emo. Jay is bad at self-care, as usual. Haven’t talked to Steph. Brad posted on Tumblr again, he’s apparently staying in a motel. Good riddance. I knew not to out Bruce and I was _nine_. What’s his excuse? The Outlaws are still in space. No calls for backup, so I assume they’re okay. I hope they’re okay. Tim, over and out.

**[END TRANSCRIPT]**

#####  **Lover of Roy and the Coffee Boi Chat Logs - 06/29/2020**

**tim**

jay, status report

**Gayson Todd**

Status report? Really?

You’re spending too much time with B ****

**tim**

yes.

please. ****

**Gayson Todd**

I’m fine. Steph’s fine

Things are going mostly well.

Definitely not currently being shot at ****

**tim**

jason please tell me you're joking

**Gayson Todd**

I mean, if I’m not alive then you can keep it anyways

But I’m not planning on dying , Replacement

Been there, done that

I’ll be fine

Probably.

Maybe

Actually, can I get back to you on that?

**tim**

fuck jay what happened

i swear i'll zeta up there right now

**Gayson Todd**

Like I said

Being shot at

Big guns 

Like super big

**tim**

you better come home

**Gayson Todd**

I will!

Don’t worry ****

**tim**

i'll never forgive you if you don't

#####  **The Rulers of Fake Gotham Chat Logs - 06/29/2020**

**tim**

stay safe. please.

**steph**

doing my best!! little bit busy right now!!

**tim**

okay

**steph**

talk later being shot at

**tim**

do you need backup? kyle rayner still owes me a favor

**steph**

no shit uh we’re okay

it’s calmed down now

**tim**

are you sure?

**steph**

yeah it’s all good!!

**tim**

okay

my offer still stands if you need it

**steph**

jason’s phone got smashed though

**tim**

oh shit

are they okay?

**steph**

they said they’re all good and to please send kyle rayner? but they said that in a very distressingly excited voice so i wouldn’t

**tim**

oh then i’m _definitely_ sending kyle if he’s on-world

**steph**

oh dear they got way too excited over that idea

**tim**

good, kyle’s fun

you guys could use a break

**steph**

we’re having a ton of fun actually!!

#####  **Nerd Bros FTW Chat Log - 06/29/2020**

**tim**

have you talked to jason or steph lately

**duke**

I don't think so? other than tumblr

**tim**

last time we talked they were getting shot at

**duke**

oh shit

**tim**

yeah

jason said they'd come home this time

i still have to give them their jacket back

and steph and i are supposed to get coffee when she gets back

**duke**

wait seriously? that's great!

they're gonna come back, dude

**tim**

it's only great if it happens

but what if they don't? what if we lose them again?

**duke**

I.. they won't, tim, we have to trust them

it would be kinda evil of the universe to have something happen on steph's first official outlaws mission, right? and the universe isn't _that_ cruel to us

**tim**

yes it is

**duke**

well, by now it should give us a fucking break

I dunno, I'm just gonna violently believe they'll come back. don't wanna worry, it'll only make everything seem worse

you and steph are going to be able to get coffee, tim.

**tim**

yeah hopefully

#####  **Young-Just-Us Chat Logs - 06/29/2020**

**tim**

hey dude

i know you're probably busy and stuff

but i'm kinda freaking out rn and i don't know who else to talk to

**bart**

hey bro what’s up?

**tim**

so steph and jason are in space rn for an outlaws thing

**bart**

yeah i heard!! sounds pretty crash to me

**tim**

and i texted them to ask how it was going and they said they were getting shot at

**bart**

oh shit

**tim**

and now i haven't heard anything back and what if something's wrong

**bart**

try texting them again? maybe they just got a little overwhelmed?

**tim**

maybe?

ok steph says they're safe

i can't lose her again dude

**bart**

you won’t bro

**tim**

hey dude?

**bart**

yeah?

**tim**

is it normal to feel this scared for her? like a part of me is always with her and if she dies i die?

because that's how it feels

**bart**

bro it sounds like you’re in love with her

**tim**

fuck

like yeah no i love her

but _in_ love _with_ her?

**bart**

yeah bro i would say so

**tim**

am i even allowed to do that?

like am i allowed to love someone? or will they just get hurt

**bart**

bro you're more than allowed to love someone

**tim**

yeah but look what happened to steph last time

**bart**

yeah but sometimes love hurts, that doesn’t mean it’s any less valid bro

**tim**

do you think she’ll even want me?

i was a dick

**bart**

i think she will bro

she seems like she still loves you

**tim**

okay

we’re supposed to hang out when she gets back

go for coffee

maybe i can ask her then

#####  **Nerd Bros FTW Chat Logs - 06/29/2020**

**tim**

i got too in my feelings

wanna go play mario kart

**duke**

dude.

yeah sure, I'm setting it up

**tim**

cool i call peach

**duke**

_rude_

**tim**

you can have koopa

or drybones

**duke**

...yeah, okay, that's a fair offering

#####  **Tim Drake’s Tumblr - 06/29/2020**

emotions are now illegal. instead we play mario kart and scream internally

_(#sad(?) boy hours) (#shout out to duke for being the best brother)_

**gothambydaylight**

I call dibs on peach for next time. but you can have her for now.

_(#tim tag) (#he called peach immediately can you believe) (#the audacity) (#also dude I am this close to forcing you to confront your emotions) (#things are going to be okay you just have to believe it)_

this is true brotherly love folks

_(#ty for letting me be peach) (#also no emotions are illegal) (#i’m not jason i can’t go to jail)_

#####  **Jason Todd’s Tumblr - 06/29/2020**

The only thing I want in life is to meet Guy Gardner

_(#green lantern) (#guy gardner)_

#####  **Journal Entry 06/29/2020**

Fuck fuck fuck. All I wanted was a fun rebound with a hot alien. And I thought I was getting that!! You know, save the world, kiss the girl. Well, turns out the girl had polonium-infused lipstick she was poisoning me with. And now Jason is unconscious and I am going to die. Oh fuck I, I’m going to die. That just hit me. I’m going to die. For real. No Lazarus Pit to save me just, death. Forever. Fuck. 

#####  **Ship’s Log - 06/29/2020**

DESIGNATION: Starfire [Koriand’r, Kory Anders]

SUMMARY: Emergency takeoff

NOTES: Stephanie and Jason are down. Going for an emergency landing in Gotham. Hopefully the ship can take high speeds.

#####  **Koriand’r’s Tumblr - 06/29/2020**

To Gotham, URGENT: Spoiler was poisoned. We are coming to the city for IMMEDIATE medical attention. ETA 4:00am local time. Please send help!

_(#spoiler) (#stephanie brown)_

#####  **DAILY LOG - 06/29/2020**

**[BEGIN TRANSCRIPT]**

Hello, fellow kids. My name is Tim, also known as Red Robin, and I’ll be your waiter today. Anyway, I am yet again single during Pride Month, which is very biphobic. Universe, do better. The Outlaws got shot at today, and I ran around the Manor trying not to sound the alarms. Steph says they’re okay, but those were probably in the top ten of worst hours of my life. I can’t lose them. I’ve already lost Steph once, and I barely got through it. And Jason? Jason’s sometimes the only one who gets it. Bruce would never be the same if he lost Jason again. He almost lost it last time. But I really don’t want to think about them dying right now. It’ll only make the next thing harder. So I talked to Bart about it and he told me that I was in love with her. And… I think that’s true. I never stopped loving her, the love just changed. But now? Now I know. I’m in love with Stephanie Brown. And the second she gets back, I’m doing something about it. She may not want to be with me, but that’s okay. At least she’ll know. And maybe it’ll work out. I know better this time. I’m willing to learn how to make this work. Because my life is worse without her in it. And I love her, and that’s enoug—wait, what? [clattering and smashing of falling mug, heavy shuffling.] Oh shit. Um, Steph’s been hurt. Kori says she was poisoned. I need to get over there. Bye. [more shuffling, indiscernible yelling.]

**[END TRANSCRIPT]**

#####  **Koriand’r’s Tumblr - 06/30/2020**

Unknown poison, symptoms as follows: nausea and trouble walking. ETA the same.

_(#spoiler) (#stephanie brown)_

#####  **Koriand’r’s Tumblr - 06/30/2020**

Spoiler’s condition is deteriorating. Symptoms include vomiting and diarrhea. ETA 3:30am local Gotham time.

_(#spoiler) (#stephanie brown) (#tw vomit) (#tw diarrhea)_

#####  **Ship’s Log - 06/30/2020**

DESIGNATION: Starfire [Koriand’r, Kory Anders]

SUMMARY: Speed

NOTES: Fuck it.

#####  **Koriand’r’s Tumblr - 06/30/2020**

ETA 3:00am local Gotham time.

#####  **Journal Entry - 06/30/2020**

I uh. I don’t think I’m going to make it. Fuck everything hurts. Damn it this is what I get for trusting people isn’t it. Just hurt and betrayal once again. Just a broken little girl who is going to die alone, just like it was always meant to be. Um. Final Will and Testament of Stephanie Brown: I bequeath all my belongings and possessions to Timothy Drake to hold until my daughter, one Hope Brown, comes of age. Tim if you’re reading this, I’m sorry, I really am. And uh, I love you Tim, always have, always will. 

#####  **Koriand’r’s Tumblr - 06/30/2020**

We’re landing in the warehouse district.

_(#someone please be there)_

The Outlaws ship finally landed on a rooftop in the old warehouse district. It had taken a lot of directions, but they had finally made it. Kori and Roy looked down to see everyone had gathered there, not just the Bats, but Sirens, and so many others too. They had all come to bid Stephanie Brown goodbye. And it was looking more and more like that was going to be the only option, a final goodbye. 

Roy closed his eyes and willed his shaking hands still. _Fuck_ , he didn’t know Stephanie that well, but he was fond of her. She was so full of spunk, full of energy, full,of _life._ But it didn’t matter anymore, because he was watching the life drain out of her face by the second. Fucking hell, she had just made him sign her will. 

He opened his eyes. Nope, Stephanie remained limp and shivering. Roy swallowed bile. Jason was in the Watchtower, also injured, and the prospects weren’t looking good for either of them. 

Kori put her hand on his shoulder, rubbing tiny circles into it. “Both Stephanie and Jason will be alright,” she murmured, but Roy had seen her freak out earlier. God he hoped everything would turn out okay. The universe couldn’t be this cruel to them, could it?

* * *

The ship hovered above the warehouse roof, the wind whipping around the hair and capes of the assembled vigilantes and villains. Tim’s heart thundered in his ears, the rapid beat something he had only felt a few times before. Steph was up there. She was up there dying and this may be the last time he could ever see her and he was never going to be able to tell her how he felt. When Duke said that the universe couldn’t be _that_ cruel? This was all the proof Tim needed.

The ship continued to hover, and a door Tim hadn’t noticed before slid open to reveal Bizarro with Steph in his arms. Tim’s mouth went dry at how limp she looked—almost like a corpse. The large alien gently landed, and the heroes crowded around him as he laid Steph on the roof of the warehouse. Shouldering his way forward, Tim’s breath caught as he looked down at Stephanie’s face, which was pinched in pain instead of peaceful. He dropped to his knees before pulling her head into his lap, cradling it. She stirred, just barely, and her eyelids fluttered.

No one moved away to give them privacy, but they didn’t draw closer either. He supposed that was the best he’d get, all things considered.

“Hey Stepho,” he started, voice cracking on the nickname. “I’m not going to lecture you on not coming home safe. I know you did the best you could. I’m so proud of you.” A tear slipped down his cheek, followed by two others. “There’s something else I have to tell you. I-I lo—Steph?” His heart plummeted as her faint pulse slowed even further, until it stopped altogether.

“Fuck. No, you’re not allowed to die yet.” His voice shook with panic. As gingerly as his shaking hands could manage, he placed her flat on her back, then leaned over to start CPR. Thirty chest compressions, two breaths.

 _One, two, three, four._ Steph wasn’t going to die before he got a chance to tell her he loved her. _Eight, nine, ten._ They had that coffee date. _Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen._ Tim didn’t believe in God, but he sent a prayer up anyway. Please, just let her live. _Twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four._ He wasn’t about to mourn her again. He refused. She would get out of this, she had to. _Twenty-nine, thirty._

Okay, mouth-to mouth. Tim tipped her head back, pinched her nose, and placed his lips on hers, pushing out a shaky breath. Nothing, He repeated the process, tears falling onto her freckles. Was this the last time he’d ever kiss her?

Tim pulled back, getting ready to start another round of compressions. But before he could, a pressure pulled on the back of his neck. Through his tears, he saw here blue eyes staring back at him.

“Hey Boy Wonder,” she said weakly, and it was as if all the pieces snapped into place.

“Steph, I can’t wait any longer. I love you. I’m _in_ love with you. And I was an idiot not to realize it sooner. I know I’ve been a jerk and I definitely don’t deserve you, but can we please try again?” A beat of silence. “And can I please kiss you?”

She didn’t answer, but her hand guided his head forward and soon their lips touched. It was chaste—not like he’d make out with her when she had just been dying and his dad was right there—but it still felt the same way it had three years before. Like fireworks and butterflies and all those things people wrote songs about. And Tim wouldn’t give it up for anything.


End file.
